Deixe-me Amar Você
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Porque o seu lugar estava em Storybrooke, ao lado da sua família. Mas ela sabia que uma parte de si ficava na Terra do Nunca. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Bem, aqui estou eu, com a minha primeira fanfic deste casal. A verdade é que não sou muito dada a publicar o que escrevo, mas desta vez me encorajaram, por isso aqui estou. A história está ambientada na Terra do Nunca, ou seja, depois da segunda temporada de Once Upon a Time. Espero que gostem e me deixem reviews com as suas opiniões. Obrigada !

 **Disclaimer:** Esta história é baseada nos personagens da Série Once Upon a Time, e que não me pertencem. Esta fic é escrita sem fins lucrativos, de fãs para fãs.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Déjame Amarte", de LadyYellow. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **DEIXE-ME AMAR VOCÊ**

"Deixe-me ver... sim, isto é um beijo. Tem algum efeito poderoso, sem sombra de dúvidas".

 _Nunca é muito tempo..._

O pirata observava, com o semblante abatido e sério, como aquele barco afastava da sua vida a única mulher que tinha conseguido tirá-lo daquele buraco negro no qual uma vez ele tinha estado preso. O Capitão Gancho podia amar de novo ? Ele mesmo recusou-se a acreditar, pelo seu próprio orgulho, e, além disso, disse a si mesmo que em honra à finada Milah. Honra ? Orgulho ? Tudo aquilo perdia o sentido e a importância quando Emma sorria; quando ele via o brilho naquelas safiras azuis que tinham lhe roubado a razão muito antes de ele mesmo ter percebido. Sempre fora um homem libertino e egoísta, que se rodeava de mulheres quando precisava, e jamais pagando, muito encanto pessoal tinha para se lançar por esses caminhos.

Uma vez ele dissera que o sexo, a vingança e a pirataria seriam o seu único meio de vida, mas quão equivocado estava o capitão do Jolly Roger. O destino foi mais cruel do que antes ao cruzar o seu caminho com o daquela mulher de cabelos dourados, que agora se afastava da sua vida, deixando-o mais destroçado e ferido do que em toda a sua maldita existência.

 _Milah ?_ Um sorriso irônico surgiu em seus lábios ao ousar fazer comparações. Ela, Emma, era o amor da sua vida. Agora ele sabia, e a estava perdendo.

Ele queria continuar olhando-a se afastar até desaparecer, mas foi incapaz. Prendeu a vista no gancho, apertando os dentes e segurando uma lágrima. Uma solitária lágrima que umedecia o seu olho esquerdo, inundando-o. Gancho chorando ? Há anos, talvez séculos, que ele não o fazia, e, pelos sete mares, desta vez não seria diferente.

\- Emma, você está bem ? - uma voz a fez voltar a si. Apertou as mãos na amurada do barco, de onde estava vendo o navio se afastando das terras que os tinham acolhido, a ela e à sua família, durante longas semanas.

\- Sim, eu estou bem... - ela mentiu. Como ia estar bem ? Deixava para trás parte da sua alma e, que diabos, todo o seu coração estava com ele, e assim seria até que desse o seu último suspiro.

\- Você estava...

\- Eu estou bem, Mary Margaret, de verdade.

Mas Branca de Neve era mais astuta do que Emma imaginava, e, acima de tudo, conhecia a sua filha mais do que ninguém. Uma careta de amargura apareceu nos lábios da loira, que, apertando os punhos, deu meia-volta e voltou o olhar para a praia; ela não queria ser descoberta por Mary Margaret, nem tampouco perder de vista aquela que, provavelmente, seria a última imagem do _seu_ Killian...

Mary Margaret suspirou, pousando, por trás, uma mão no ombro direito de sua filha.

\- Emma, querida... lembre-se de que todos a apoiamos, mas foi você quem decidiu, e agora deve carregar isso. Você sabe que tem a nós, e que jamais estará sozinha - ela deu-lhe um aperto no ombro e se afastou - Estarei na cabine, se você precisar de mim...

Decidiu deixá-la a sós, perdida em meio aos seus pensamentos. Sua mãe tinha razão, ela tinha escolhido assim, e as palavras criaram atiradeiras invisíveis que fizeram-na recordar perfeitamente aquele momento...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- Então você vai voltar com ele, não é verdade ? - Gancho não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Depois de tudo o que tinham passado, depois de ambos finalmente terem aceito que se amavam, após sofrimentos e milhares de rejeições, ela, sem mais nem menos, decidia voltar com Neal. Como era possível ? Ela o tinha usado ?_

 _\- Eu sinto muito, Ki... Gancho - ela se corrigiu. Agora não podia atrever-se a usar o nome dele, aquele que, há pouco tempo atrás, ela havia pronunciado enquanto ele se tornava dono do seu corpo e da sua alma. Enquanto a boca do pirata percorria a sua fina pele, preenchendo-a de beijos e prometendo-lhe um amor tão sincero e passional, que Emma pensara estar sonhando. Ela tinha emaranhado os dedos em seus cabelos negros, prometendo-lhe, entre deliciosos gemidos, que sempre seria dele._

 _\- Você sente muito ? Não venha me dizer que está arrependida, Emma ! Maldita seja ! - a raiva se apoderou dele, que martelou com a mão a primeira coisa que alcançou: uma mesa de madeira._

 _Emma achou que a caverna dos Meninos Perdidos viria abaixo se Gancho não se acalmasse, mas o pirata tinha perdido o controle. Ele batia e chutava os antigos móveis, e qualquer adorno acabou despedaçado no chão._

 _\- Você mentiu para mim !_

 _\- Não !_

 _\- Claro que mentiu ! - com a mão, ele agarrou-a por um dos braços, atraindo-a violentamente até ele - Você se deitou comigo, não uma, mas incontáveis vezes, durante semanas, me garantiu que me ama, e agora... - ele soltou-a com relutância - Como você pôde ? Como pôde fazer isso comigo ?!_

 _Emma jamais vira a dor refletida naquele rosto de gelo, mas agora estava presenciando isso em primeira mão. A culpa era dela, ela sabia, e não ia deixar que o orgulho, daquela vez, a fizesse pensar o contrário._

 _\- Neal é o pai de Henry, Gancho... depois de tudo o que passamos para encontrar o meu filho e para que o pai dele fugisse da Floresta Encantada, não posso simplesmente largar tudo e ficar... com você - ela sentia que seu coração se partia em mil pedaços, mas tinha que ser forte._

 _Ela tinha estado pensando, e sabia que era o melhor. Não podia se arriscar a perder a sua família, depois de vinte e oito anos completamente só, por amor a um homem. Tinha de ter em mente que Neal era a sua outra metade, a pessoa que complementava aquela peculiar família, por ser o pai de Henry._

 _\- Você deveria vir conosco..._

 _\- Não. Ficarei na Terra do Nunca._

 _\- Mas, Gancho... você disse que odiava essas terras..._

 _\- E o que me importa ? Eu perdi a única coisa que me importava, tudo o mais não tem importância. Vão embora daqui, eu farei com que preparem outro barco. Direi a Sininho para dar-lhes o feijão mágico para abrir o portal..._

 _\- Gancho, por favor..._

 _\- Não, Emma. Acabou. Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra._

 _E, sem dar tempo para mais nada, Killian saiu da residência, deixando uma desolada Emma amaldiçoando-se por dentro. Estaria fazendo a coisa certa ? Deixando-o ali, fazendo-o acreditar que o tinha usado por todo aquele tempo... talvez fosse melhor assim. Se ele conseguisse odiá-la, a dor desapareceria._

 _ **Fim do flashback**_

* * *

\- Emma ?

A loira pestanejou, inclinando a cabeça e deparando-se com o pequenino que olhava-a com olhos minuciosos, examinando a sua mãe com evidente suspeita.

\- Você não deveria estar jantando, rapazinho ? - ela sorriu-lhe debilmente, apoiando-se de costas na amurada.

\- Não estou com fome. Além do mais, o Sol ainda não se pôs totalmente. É daqui a pouco.

Os olhos da loira contemplaram o alaranjado céu da Terra do Nunca, onde o Sol se despedia para passar o bastão à Lua. Ela engoliu em seco, lembrando-se daquela noite, aquela primeira noite em que Killian e ela, deitados na areia da praia, olharam para o céu estrelado. Ele ensinou-lhe o nome de cada uma das estrelas, enquanto ela, como uma garotinha entusiasmada, escutava-o, atenta e atônita.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naquela noite, era a vez deles ficarem de guarda, e, depois de uma longa caminhada pela ilha, decidiram tirar um merecido descanso._

 _Emma desabou diretamente na areia, suficientemente afastada da margem para não se molhar. Gancho sentou-se ao seu lado, respirando um pouco aceleradamente, cansado depois de andar por metade da selva. Ainda arriscando-se a receber uma rejeição por parte da loira, decidiu deitar-se ao lado dela.E, para sua sorte, Emma não lhe dirigiu nenhuma palavra hostil; algo muito comum entre eles._

 _\- Cansada, Swan ? - ele sorriu, jocoso._

 _\- Oh, temos um adivinho entre nós. Que sorte a nossa ! - ela ironizou, revirando os olhos._

 _O capitão ficou em silêncio, franzindo o cenho. Passaram-se minutos, longos minutos em que ambos não disseram nem mais uma palavra. Não fazia mais do que quatro dias que tinham pisado na Terra do Nunca, e ainda tinham que encontrar Henry, portanto Gancho sabia e compreendia o estado de angústia da mulher que estava deitada ao seu lado. Procurava não fazer comentários que pudessem ofendê-la, mas Emma se ofendia muito facilmente na maioria das vezes. Suas personalidades conflitavam-se e as faíscas saltavam até mesmo antes que qualquer um dos dois chegasse a abrir a boca._

 _Killian pigarreou, e, apontando para o céu, disse:_

 _\- Sabia que as estrelas, aqui, são diferentes ? - ele tentou quebrar o gelo._

 _Ema alçou uma sobrancelha, olhando para onde o pirata estava apontando. O céu inteiro brilhava como se as estrelas estivessem banhadas em ouro. Era lindo e deslumbrante._

 _\- Está vendo o desenho formado por aquelas ? Se você prestar bem atenção, vai ver que parece a figura de uma sereia._

 _\- Uma sereia ?_

 _\- isso mesmo... diz a lenda que as estrelas do céu da Terra do Nunca na verdade não são estrelas, e sim figuras reais, de pessoas, criaturas ou objetos, que voam banhadas pelo pó mágico das fadas.E que, se em qualquer outra parte do mundo você acreditar, será capaz de vê-las._

 _Emma pestanejou, repentinamente intrigada. Sem nem mesmo se dar conta, encostou-se mais a Gancho, deixando-se envolver por aquela fascinante história._

 _\- E... sempre estão voando ? - ela franziu o cenho. Como aquilo era possível ?_

 _\- Não sei, talvez abandonem o céu durante o dia para se alimentar, vai saber - ele encolheu os ombros, sem dar maior importância.O que realmente era belo naquele relato era a história, independente dos motivos pelos quais estavam ali. Mas Emma sempre tinha que dar um passo à frente, é claro - E, bem, você já sabe que aqui a vida é eterna e que nunca se envelhece._

 _\- Nunca é muito tempo..._

 _\- Não quando você tem um motivo para viver... - ele nem sequer parou para pensar, as palavras fluíram sozinhas, e, inevitavelmente, foi a imagem da Salvadora que veio à mente do pirata, ao dizê-las._

 _O que aquela mulher tinha feito com ele ? Tinha mudado-o de alguma forma que ainda não conseguia explicar. Quando a via durante as manhãs, seu coração dava um salto. Quando não sabia onde ela estava, a preocupação e o medo ao pensar que algo de ruim poderia acontecer-lhe se apoderavam dele. E, às noites, quando cada um tomava um rumo diferente, desejava poder segui-la e refugiar-se com ela entre os seus lençóis. E, por Tritão! Não estava louco, podia perceber o que provocava em Emma quando a tinha por perto. Via as suas bochechas enrubescidas e quentes e aquele brilho especial nos seus olhos. Talvez ela o odiasse, mas gostava dele, ele sabia que ela gostava._

 _Emma continuava com o olhar fixo no céu, negando-se a olhar para Gancho. O coração dela batia com força, explodindo no peito. Dentro de si, ela estava consciente de que morria de vontade de ser esse motivo para Killian, mas pensar naquilo era absurdo e patético. Ao contrário do pirata, a Salvadora não enxergava o mesmo nele; nem por todo o ouro do mundo poderia imaginar que ele sentisse algo por ela._

 _\- Ei..._

 _Ela sem sequer teve tempo para continuar falando, quando Gancho levantou-se o suficiente para meio que deitar-se sobre ela. Apoiou sobre um cotovelo o braço do gancho, e, com a mão, afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo do rosto. Tinha se deixado levar por um impulso, porém já não agüentava mais. Emma olhava-o perplexa e atordoada, incapaz de se mover._

 _\- Eu vou fazer uma coisa; uma coisa que tenho desejado fazer desde o primeiro dia em que te vi na Floresta Encantada - antes que ela lhe respondesse, ele pôs-lhe dois dedos sobre os seus lábios - Depois você pode me odiar e me lembrar do quão desprezível eu sou, mas agora... por favor, cale-se... - ele sussurrou, à medida que se inclinava e substituía os dedos pelos seus próprios lábios._

 _Assim que ambas as bocas se roçaram, Emma soube que estava perdida. Entrecerrou os olhos involuntariamente, deixando que um pequeno suspiro fosse testemunha daquele esperado beijo. Killian e Emma beijaram-se intensa e apaixonadamente, deixando que o desejo que guardavam um pelo outro se apoderasse deles. Suas línguas se encontraram e certificaram-se de que estavam há anos se mãos da loira acariciaram o pescoço e os cabelos do pirata, enquanto ele percorria a figura feminina dela._

 _E, quando se deram conta, o Sol começava a sair no horizonte. As horas tinham se passado voando, enquanto os dois devoravam-se sem piedade, com verdadeira fome e necessidade._

 _ **Fim do flashback**_

* * *

\- Você o ama.

\- O quê ? - Emma franziu o cenho, voltando à realidade. Percebeu que Henry dava-lhe um divertido sorriso.

\- Você o ama, a Gancho.

Emma se enrubesceu, negando repetidas vezes.

\- Não diga bobagens, Henry. Por que você diz isso ?

\- Ontem à noite, eu escutei você chorar... sei que os dois discutiram - a loira desviou o olhar, incapaz de replicar - Por que você o deixou aqui, mamãe ?

\- Ele decidiu ficar... é a vida dele, eu não sou ninguém para interferir - ela suspirou.

\- Sei que eu sou um menino, mas não me tome por idiota. Você está voltando para Storybrooke por minha causa, não é mesmo ? - Henry afastou os cabelos da testa, agitados pela leve brisa.

\- Não quero que você se sinta culpado, Henry. Esta é uma decisão que eu tomei baseando-me no que é melhor para todos. Eu tenho que estar com você, com os meus pais, e com... Neal.

\- O melhor para todos, sim, mas o que é melhor para você, Emma ? - ele alçou uma sobrancelha, perspicaz.

Emma ficou sem palavras, pois um nó tinha se formado na sua garganta, impedindo-a de falar. O melhor para ela ? Voltou a se virar, olhando para a praia onde ainda estava Killian, ao lado de Sininho e de dois dos Meninos Perdidos. O barco havia se afastado apenas alguns metros, e, por isso, embora não pudesse ver o rosto do pirata, a sua imagem ainda era bastante nítida.

\- Fique.

\- O quê ? - ela franziu o cenho.

\- Fique com ele, mamãe. Faça isso por si mesma, faça isso por Gancho.

Emma virou-se e inclinou-se até o filho, olhando-o nos olhos.

\- Meu lugar está em Storybrooke.

\- Não é verdade ! Todos nós merecemos o nosso final feliz. Branca de Neve e o príncipe se encontraram, eu encontrei você... e você, vai renunciar à sua felicidade por nós ? Sabe que nós nunca iríamos nos perdoar.

\- Mas...

\- Por favor... eu vou ficar bem. Meus avós irão cuidar de mim, e minha mãe; Regina estará comigo - ele sorriu, encorajando-a.

Naquele momento, David saiu para o convés, vestindo novamente a jaqueta.

\- Vamos lançar os feijões mágicos. Estão prontos ? - trocou olhares com ambos, terminando em sua filha.

Henry mordeu o lábio, nervoso, esperando que Emma fizesse a coisa certa, mas ela, indecisa, ficou com o olhar perdido em um ponto indefinido. Não podia ir embora, não podia deixar tudo para trás por... _ele_.

Ou talvez sim ?

\- Emma, querida - David colocou uma mão no rosto da filha, examinando-a; começando a se preocupar ao ficar sem resposta e ao vê-la naquele estado - Rumpelstiltskin vai lançar o feijão mágico, nós temos que...

\- Não - sentenciou ela. As lágrimas não tardaram em invadir o seu rosto de porcelana, e, com toda a dor de seu coração, ela deu o sorriso mais doce que podia ao seu pai - Eu lamento, David, mas o meu lugar não está em Storybrooke... não sem _ele_.

\- Emma... do que você está falando ? Quem é...? - mas não foi preciso acabar a frase, pois instantaneamente ele soube: Gancho - Você deve estar brincando, não pode estar falando sério ! Esse desprezível canalha !

\- Eu nunca falei mais sério. Por favor, papai... - ela suplicou. Assim que ela o chamou de papai, David soube que sua filha estava falando sério. Em situações mais críticas, Emma sempre o chamava assim, e não pelo seu nome - Eu o amo... - ela soluçou, cabisbaixa.

O Príncipe Encantado não hesitou em abraçá-la fortemente, demonstrando o seu apoio.

\- Você irá voltar para casa algum dia ? - ele murmurou, enquanto beijava a cabeça dela.

\- É claro... - assegurou ela, olhando-o nos olhos - Eu te amo, papai... por favor, cuide de Henry e de Mary Margaret. Ela sorriu-lhe uma última vez, antes de se virar para Henry, a quem abraçou com toda a sua força, desatando-se a chorar em silêncio.

\- Eu voltarei, Henry. É uma promessa.

David estava prestes a pedir parra que mudassem o curso do barco, para voltarem a praia, quando, sem aviso prévio, Rumpelstiltskin lançou longe o feijão mágico. Logo o buraco abriu-se em meio às águas, e o capitão do navio segurou o leme para ir em direção ao local.

Emma viu toda a esperança perdida, mas então, sem pensar duas vezes, e valendo-se de um impulso, lançou-se na água, ante os gritos da sua família.

\- Homem ao mar ! - gritou um membro da tripulação, e o pânico foi instalado.

\- Emma ! Emma ! - Mary Margaret correu até a amurada, disposta a saltar atrás da filha sem hesitar por um único instante, mas seu marido a deteve, consciente do que Emma pretendia.

A água a empurrava de um lado para o outro, molhando as suas roupas e deixando-a mais pesada. Ignorando o enorme barco situado atrás dela e os gritos da sua mãe, Emma nadou e nadou, usando todas as suas forças, até à margem. Uma margem que realmente não estava tão distante, mas que parecia afastar-se à medida que ela avançava.

Killian viu perfeitamente alguém saltar e escutou os gritos da praia. Assim que percebeu que era ela, correu até o mar e se atirou, nadando em sua direção com total desespero e angústia. Ambos se encontraram no meio do caminho, onde a água chegava-lhes na altura dos ombros. Abraçaram-se como se fosse o último dia deles na Terra, e ela chorou, enterrando o rosto em seu peito.

\- O que você está fazendo ? Maldição, Emma, você está louca ? Você poderia ter se matado... tem idéia da quantidade de criaturas perigosas que há nestas águas ? - Gancho não parava de tocá-la no rosto, nos cabelos e nas costas, certificando-se de que sua princesa estava bem, que era real e estava com ele.

\- Não importa... eu não me importo com nada, eu não podia ir embora, eu... - ela levantou o rosto, que ele embalou na mão - Eu te amo, Killian... te amo tanto que dói... me perdoe, por favor. Tudo o que eu lhe falei sobre Neal, nada daquilo era verdade... era você, sempre foi você... deixe-me amar você - ela confessou e suplicou entre soluços, ante o atônito rosto do pirata.

Killian não respondeu, ao invés disso, sem poder se conter mais, beijou-a desesperadamente. E aquela solitária lágrima que negava-se a escapar do seu olho, deslizou pelo seu rosto, demonstrando que de felicidade, sim, se podia chorar.

* * *

 _Seis meses depois..._

David entrou no quarto de Henry, e viu-o sentado no parapeito da janela.

\- O que você está fazendo, rapaz ? É tarde, você deveria estar na cama.

\- Eu sei, só... me dê um instante. Estou esperando por alguém.

David Franziu o cenho, aproximando-se.

\- Alguém ? Quem ?

\- Minha mãe e Gancho.

\- O quê ? Mas, Henry, eles... eles estão...

Um amplo sorriso apareceu nos lábios do garotinho, que, entusiasmado, apontou para o céu. E ali, no firmamento, a figura de um barco apareceu, como se as estrelas tivessem decidido mudar de forma; dourado e reluzente, navegava entre as nuvens.

\- Nas estrelas... eles estão nas estrelas - assegurou Henry, e, assim que David viu o Jolly Roger, teve a impressão de que retrocedia alguns anos, até ser apenas um garoto, despreocupado com a vida e com os problemas.

\- Tenho a sensação de já ter visto esse barco antes... há muito tempo, quando eu era uma criança... - ele murmurou.

Henry abraçou-o, e ambos continuaram a contemplar o céu noturno, deixando que milhares de agradáveis sensações tomassem conta deles. E sabiam que Emma e Killian finalmente tinham encontrado o seu final feliz. Juntos.

* * *

 **N/A:** E por hoje é só. O que você achou ? Eu vejo um final assim para eles, mas não sem renunciar a algo, pois a vida de Emma e Gancho nunca é fácil. Aceito opiniões de qualquer tipo, e, se forem críticas, construtivas, por favor, já que todos nós temos que aprender e melhorar ! ( :

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está a minha terceira tradução de setembro, e a minha primeira tradução de Once Upon a Time - mais um fandom no qual eu me aventuro pela primeira vez. Como já foi dito lá em cima, antes da fic começar, esta fic originalmente foi escrita depois da Season 2 da série, para quem por acaso é fã da série e acompanhou ou está acompanhando todas as suas temporadas. Mesmo assim, foi uma fic que eu gostei e achei que valia a pena traduzir. E espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, no caso de vocês terem gostado dela... reviews, please ?


End file.
